Thirty Drabbles In Thirty Days
by delete-the-girl
Summary: Just like the title says this will be thirty Draco/Ginny drabbles one written each day for a month. Some will be humorous, some sad. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**

**Day One: Empty**

**This is day one of my challenge to write thirty drabbles in thirty days. There are thirty prompts that will be used one for each day. Today I have chosen EMPTY. **

Here I sit on this cool Autumn morning, staring out across the vast land that surrounds this home, our home. As the sun rises to cast it's light upon this world, I can not help but feel cold. The rays of light that are touching my skin should be warming me, but I can not feel. I am numb. Maybe it's best that way. For if I felt, the pain would surely kill me. The pain of knowing that you aren't around anymore. The hole that is inside of me would only fill with pain. I would rather just leave it empty.

As I run my and over my protruding belly, I wonder what I'm going to tell this child. That you died protecting us? That you would still be alive if I hadn't been stupidly hard headed and stayed were I was suppose to? If I hadn't went against everyone's wishes and joined in the battle. The battle I had no real business being in. If I hadn't wanted to prove everyone wrong, you would still be alive.

You would still be alive and know that we're having a boy. You would have been there to see the projection the mediwitch showed me. He has all ten fingers and all ten toes. He is getting along just fine. I wish you would be here to see him grow up, to teach him all the things that you wanted to. I will try my best to raise him in a way that would make you proud.

Your mother has been my biggest ally. She lost her husband and son in the same year, she knows exactly how I feel. People who pass us on the street look at us and give us a courteous nod or a weak smile. Some know exactly where we are, being in our shoes once. Some just don't understand. They still judge you for all the bad things you did, not all of the good. It does not matter what they think. The only thing that matters is what I know. I know that you were good. I know that you loved me with all your heart, and you would have loved the child I'm carrying.

As I lay here, crying and screaming your name, you don't come. The only ones that are here are your mother on my left and my mother on my right. The healer is trying to calm me, but how can I be calm when this is all wrong? You should be here holding my hand and wiping the sweat beads that are falling from my forehead. You should be here telling me I'm beautiful and that everything is going to be okay. Instead your gone and I'm lying here empty, giving birth.

As I hear our son take his first breath and start to cry, I feel myself start to fill again. When she cleans him and places him in my arms, our moms start to cry. I look down at him for the first time and I automatically feel a pang of guilt. I'm seeing our son for the first time and you're not here to see it. He looks just like you. His hair is so light blonde he doesn't look like he has any. When he looks up at me with his newborn blue eyes, you can see the gray already starting to come out.

The mediwitch came and asked me what I was going to name him, so that it could be placed on his records. I had thought about this question a lot lately. Do I name him something that you would name him? Do I name him the name I always had in mind? So finally I replied, "His name is Draco Lucius Malfoy II."

I couldn't think of a better name to give him.

I know it's a sad one. It came out way better than I thought it would. I'm very proud of this one. Do me a favor and leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. Thanks Mz. Raine for Beta-ing this for me on such sort notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thirty Drabbles In Thirty Days: Day Two**

**Prompt I chose: Love? What do I know about love?**

* * *

"Love? What do I know about love, Zabini?" a very distraught Draco Malfoy asked.

"Well I was in hopes that you would know something, you love Ginny, don't you?" Blaise Zabini questioned his friend of many years.

"That has nothing to do with this topic," defended Draco.

Blaise stopped walking turned to his friend with a dumbfounded look on his face,"Draco, it has _everything_ to do with this topic. How did you know that you loved Ginny?"

"I don't love her, I don't love anybody."

"Oh please, you can cut the tough guy act, I know that you love her." laughed Blaise.

"Zabini, you are as loony as your girlfriend if you think that I love that red-haired freckle faced peasant of a Weasley." Draco continued walking, leaving Blaise with his mouth hanging open.

Blaise quickly snapped out of it and started chasing after his friend.

"You mean to tell me that you don't have any feelings for her? So, what is she to you then, just another shag?" yelled Blaise.

"I didn't say that."

"No, you didn't but you pretty much implied it." Blaise argued.

"I did no such thing, Zabini. Your going to drive me nutters with all this talk of love, so I suggest that you shut it."

"I will not shut it until you admit that you love Ginny."

"I do not love Ginny so you're wasting your breath."

"Oh really? Well, who's most of the stuff in the bags for?"

"That is of no importance."

"Yes, it is, because most of it is for a certain red head."

"That does not mean anything, I buy things for all the women I date."

"No, you don't buy them anything. You have your people go and pick them up something. Never have you once gone and picked something up yourself for any other women."

"I pick things up for my mother all the time."

"Exactly, your mother whom you love. You doing the same for Ginny, means that you love her."

"Blaise SHUT UP!" Yelled a very fed up Draco.

"Once again, not until you admit that you love Ginny."

For the next half an hour Blaise talked none stop about how Draco loved Ginny. Until finally Draco had had enough.

"Fine, I think I might love her." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you?"

"You heard me just fine you git."

"Oh I heard you alright, of course I already knew you did I just wanted to hear you admit it aloud."

"Why?"

"So you would realize that you did and tell her."

"That's not going to happen."

"Oh it will, it will when you least expect it."

Draco then stormed off in the direction of the nearest Apparation point, ignoring his friend for the rest of the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thirty Drabbles In Thirty Days**

**Day:Three**

**Prompt:Dancing**

**Dear Diary,**

** Last night surprisingly went well. As you know, yesterday I had my concerns about it. I usually don't have a good time at functions that Draco's friends put on. Last night was different, though, I enjoyed it thoroughly. It may have been because it was Blaise and Luna that were throwing it-that may be why I felt more at ease. Both Draco and I agreed that we are glad that they got together because it is nice to have another couple to go and do things with.**

**Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Draco danced with me last night. Now this isn't much of a surprise, I know, because he dances with me at all these function, but last night was different. Usually, he just throws me politely around the dance floor for the social aspect of it-it's what expected of him. Last night, he actually danced with me because he wanted to. I love dancing, but he hates it so this was a big deal. **

**I was so happy- I thought I was going to die of pure bliss. You wouldn't think something this simple would excite me so, but it did. It's the little things like these that make me love him more and more. It's the times that he tells me that he loves me, or when I'm a mess and my hair is awry from taking care of the kids all day and he looks at me like he's never saw any one prettier. The times he hold my hand in public, and the times he- oh man, I'm rambling. **

**Anyways, I had a good very nice time last night. Now I'm just sitting in my big comfy chair in my parlor enjoying the quiet so I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to fill you in on what happened last night. I wish I could tell you who wore what and who did what, but I can't. I for once, didn't pay any attention to anybody else. It was the best anniversary by far we've had. It's still hard to believe Draco and I have been married for five years already. Time sure does fly.**

**Love Always,**

**Ginny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thirty Drabbles In Thirty Days: Day Four**

**Prompt: Moonlight**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it then it's not mine. It's J.K. Rowling's world I just like to play in it.**

A deep sigh resonated thorough Draco as he lay awake staring at the ceiling on this particular night. Once again he found himself not sleeping-he couldn't, for if he slept, then the nightmare would start again. He usually went to bed at the usual time with his wife and waited for her to fall asleep, then got back up and went and sat in his office. He distracted himself by pouring over papers or contracts he had received earlier that day. Tonight was different though, he couldn't, however, put his finger on the difference.

Ginny and he, had put their three kids to bed and then retired to bed themselves. They had talked about their day and just enjoyed being together and alone for a little while, then Ginny drifted off to sleep. Nothing out of the usual, just the simple things that happened ever night. Why he hadn't made the decision to get up was a puzzle to him. He felt like this was the place that he needed to be right now.

Draco looked over at his wife who was laying peacefully beside him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the moonlight streaming in on her pale skin, making it have a glowing appearance.

Draco sighed again. Five years ago he would have never thought his life would be like this or that he would be happy and content with this kind of life. If someone would of said that he would be married to Ginny Weasley and that they would have three children together, he would of hexed that person to oblivion. Now, he couldn't imagine his life any other way.

Ginny started to stir beside him, then started to mumble something. Draco couldn't quite make it out, though. Then she started to yell.

"No, Fred watch out!"

_Oh no_, thought Draco. She was dreaming of Fred. Then Ginny began to thrash around wildly.

_Is this the first time that she's had a nightmare? _ Draco wondered to himself. Or did she have these every night and he was just now noticing. He always went and busied himself after she fell asleep-did he miss when she needed him the most?

Ginny began to scream, then shot to a sitting position. As she looked around trying to take in her surroundings, Draco tried to calm her.

"It's alright, you just had a bad dream, that's all."

"I'm surprised to see you," replied Ginny.

"Why is that?" asked Draco.

Ginny laid back down before answering. "You're usually in your office."

"Do you have them often?" questioned Draco.

"Almost every night," answered Ginny.

"I can not believe I'm just finding this out." Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"It's okay,You have your own demons to fight. I know that you have them, too, and that's why your always in your office. We both are still dealing with everything that's happened-we are just going about it in different ways. You deal with yours by burying yourself in work and I deal with it by surrounding myself constantly with the people I love."

"Let's try to get some sleep," Suggested Draco.

"Sounds good," agreed Ginny.

A/n: Ugh... this one was a hard one for me for some reason. I think they are getting worse instead of progressively better. I'd better kick my brain creativity department into overdrive! I also want to say thank you to the wonderful **Morghen** for Beta-ing all these for me. :) And remember reviews are love, and I need all the love I can get. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thirty Drabbles In Thirty Days: Day Five**

**Prompt:"Why in the world would you do that?"**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it. It's J.K. Rowling's world I just like to play in it.**

"I told my mum our good news," Ginny Malfoy told her husband.

"Why in the the world would you do that?" he replied,shocked.

"Probably because she's my mother and she had every right to know. It's not like we can keep it from her forever. I mean, come on, a pregnancy is hard to hide in my family."

Draco ran his hand down his face as if to wipe the stress that this information had just caused him away.

"I didn't say hide it from her-I just wished you would of gave me fair notice that you were going to tell her so I could leave the country for awhile."

"Why would you do that?" asked Ginny while she placed her hands on her hips.

"Your mum is not very good at keeping these things quiet so I'm sure your whole family knows by now," replied Draco.

"Why is that a big deal, Draco?"

"It's a big deal because I give myself another half hour to live."

"Draco what are you talking about?" a very confused Ginny asked.

"Your brother's, and possibly even your dad, are going to kill me." replied Draco.

"Why would they kill you?"

"Because I had sexual relations with their baby sister. I mean, come on Ginny, surely you can see that you invoked my death sentence when you told your mum about the baby."

"You can't be serious. No way would they kill you for that. We're married- they have to know that we're going to have sex."

"Not your brothers-they think your still a pure little flower, who I'd better not de-flower. I'm a dead man, love," stated Draco, getting a little more hysterical about it.

"Draco,"started Ginny, but she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence for there was a knock on the door.

Draco stiffened in his chair and his normally calm gray eyes now were clouded with emotion. Ginny could see fear and panic mostly. This was really affecting Draco- he was turning from a sane person to a mad person in a matter of minutes. It was as it Ginny was watching him unravel right in front of her eyes.

"Enter," Ginny finally said, since Draco obviously wasn't going to. In came Twinky the house-elf.

"Master Malfoy, you have visitors- where would you like me to place them?"

"Who is it, Twinky?"

"It's Mistress Ginny's brothers, Master."

Draco looked over a Ginny and gave her an ' I told you so look' before addressing the house-elf again.

"Show them in here, Twinky."

"Yes, Master." Twinky replied before disappearing back out the way he came.

Draco and Ginny remained silent as they waited for the Weasely boys to join them in Draco's study. The boys could be heard before they could be seen -they were joking and laughing all the way down the hall. When they arrived at the study they quieted down a little bit. Bill was the first to speak, "We came in reference to the news that we just heard."

"Yea," added Charlie as he reached into his pocket. There was a sudden "pop" sound and Draco was gone. Ginny just shook her head and said, "And that's why he wasn't in Gryffindor."

"Where did he go?" asked George.

"I think you scared him away, boys," replied Ginny.

"Scared him away? How? All we wanted to do was celebrate the good new that we were going to be uncles. We even brought these cigars over," replied Charlie, who had finished pulling the box of cigars out of his pocket.

"I think he thought you were reaching for your wand," laughed Ginny.

"Well since the ferret left we'll just celebrate with you, Gin," said Ron.

"That would be nice -I'd like that," replied Ginny.

Ginny's brothers stayed awhile longer, laughing with their sister, before Draco finally came back. Upon arriving, Draco was greeted with several hard slaps on the back and a few hand shakes. He also got told a lot of horror stories about the birthing process. Ginny, however, had faith that he would be just fine, and that he would make a great father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thirty Drabbles In Thirty Days: Day Six**

**Prompt: Lies**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it, it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling **

**She walked up to me smelling of strawberries and alcohol-my two biggest vices. What was I suppose to do? Turn her away when she was ready and willing? That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me now would it? **

**I was taught by my mother how to treat a lady, and I was taught by my father how not to treat a lady, and turning down a drunk Ginny Weasley would have been the biggest mistake of my life. **

**So I did what any warm blooded man would do, I lied her pants right off. It wasn't hard to do really. I ordered us another round, a little lie here and a little one there, and she was ready to get a room. **

**What I wasn't prepared for was what was waiting when we reached that room. We were all over each other, throwing one another into walls, nearly falling down the stairs. I had only one thing on my mind when I opened the door, and being greeted by Harry Potter was not it. **

**Damn that red-headed minx. I played right into her hand. She has spiked that damn drink with ****Veritaserum and I was about to spill my guts to the bloody Order. **

**However, when I came to the next morning it was all fuzzy. I remember bits and pieces but some of it was still a haze. All I knew was I needed a drink. I managed to get to the bar downstairs and get a few shots in me before who should show up, none other than Ginny Weasley. Damn her, here we go again. **

**I do have to thank Hinder for helping me out with inspiration. I was listening to Room 21 while writing this and it helped tremendously. I also want to say thank you for the lovely RoseScor90 for being my hero and betaing this for me. I owe her tremendously. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days **

**Day:Seven**

**Prompt: "I chose _you_."**

**A/N: After a long hiatus, which partly wasn't my choice, I am starting this challenge over again. Since I only had two drabbles posted, and there was an extra prompt I'm only one prompt short. :) YAY! I'm actually really excited to get this started again. In the past few months Real Life has absolutely tossed me challenge after challenge and my computer crashed(actually something happened with the phone line and it took forever for the phone company to admit that they needed to fix it and it wasn't just my computer being wonky.) Anyways, Hope you enjoy, and please remember to review. I don't write for reviews but they do make my day and lift my spirits. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize does not belong to me. It's from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing it for a bit. I do not make money or any type of profit off of it. **

**Ginny Malfoy was not happy for she was going to bed alone, again, for the fourth night in a row. Her husband didn't even have the courage to floo her and tell her he would be home late this time. _Coward,_ she thought to herself. **

**Halfway up the staircase she paused. Her mind suddenly changing gears. What if he really wasn't working late? What if instead it was another woman he was with? _Oh, the nerve_. Ginny had had enough of that nonsense. Now she was on the hunt for proof. Any kind of proof would do. She continued up the stairs, her pace quicker than before. **

**She jerked open the door to her bedroom. There, by the nightstand, she found what she was looking for. Draco's discarded clothes from yesterday. Why the house elf had not picked them up yet was beside the point. She quickly searched through his pant pockets and found nothing. It was then she spotted just what she was looking for-there was a smudge of makeup on the collar of his shirt. Obviously he had been rubbing up to someone. _Bastard._**

**Draco Malfoy was met by a very red-faced Ginny, when he finally arrived home later that night. "Where in the name of Merlin have you been?" Ginny yelled from the top of the stairs down at him. "Why did you even bother coming home? You should of just stayed the night with her!" Ginny continued on, not giving Draco a chance to answer her previous question. **

**By the time his mind caught up with what she was accusing him of, it was too late. Ginny had begun throwing things. A vase smashed against the wall. And as he turned to look at the shattered debris, he was hit by a shoe on the head. **

"**Ow, now bloody hell, wait just a minute." **

"**Did you wait a minute before shagging her? Huh?" Ginny asked as another vase went flying. "Did you even consider me? Did you even consider what it would mean for your marriage?"**

"**Ginny, you need to calm down before you go into premature labor."Draco calmly said. **

"**Don't act like you even care about this baby, Draco Malfoy, when I know better. You're not fooling me. You haven't done one blessed thing for this child except create it." **

**Ginny was still yelling, but Draco had tuned her out. He let out a deep sigh before saying. "Open the nursery door."**

"**Why so I can see how empty it is?"**

"**Ginny, love, please just open the door." **

**Ginny stomped down the hall to the door that lead to the nursery and slowly opened it, expecting to see nothing, but was very much surprised to see it fully decorated, and filled with the furniture she had remembered saying she would love to have. **

**She couldn't help but cover her gaping mouth with her hands. It was truly a sight. She was brought out of her state by Draco asking her, "Is it how you wanted it to be?"**

"**Yes, exactly. You did listen." replied Ginny.**

"**I always listen." Then after a pause, "Mostly" he added. **

"**So there's no other woman?" **

"**Dear Merlin, Ginny! I can barely keep up with your demands how on earth would I manage you and another?"**

"**You didn't answer my question." She said turning to him, with her hands on her hips.**

"**No, there's no other woman, and there never will be. I chose, _you_."**

**A/n: Aww I know it was kinda crazy, but I like it like that. The ending was kinda fluffy but oh well, it'll have to do. What do you think? How am I doing? Thanks go again to RoseScor90 for helping me out on this one. Much love goes to her. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days **

**Day: Eight**

**Prompt: Marked**

He was marked. They did their best to go on as if it didn't exist, but it was a hard thing to ignore. It would call him away at the oddest hours and he usually would come back looking frazzled and would right to the shower.

She stopped asking questions after the first month. He couldn't tell her much but what he could, she found out she would rather not know.

Sometimes she would see him wince in pain and she'd know he would have to go. He tried his hardest to fight it, but in the end he couldn't- no one could.

He was marked and forever would be. No matter how much he scrubbed he would never wash away it's effects. He would never be the same.

When his first son was born, and the mark burned soon after he cried, he knew what was going to be asked of him, and he wasn't sure he could muster up the strength to give it. The price was too steep, he would rather say no and die.

In the end he did what was asked, he pledged his son to the Dark Lord. He wouldn't let him grow up to be marked like he was, though.

He held his head high and became a traitor. Harry Potter soon defeated the Dark Lord, partly because of Draco's help and partly because it was his destiny.

Draco Malfoy was marked, but his son wouldn't be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**

**Day: Nine**

**Prompt: Gone**

I know it's not how I've been described or labeled, but I'm afraid, weak, and ashamed. I know that things never go the way you want them to, but I didn't see this one coming.

She went out the same way she came in-like a whirlwind.

She was the one that kept me going. She was never suppose to leave me, or deceive me. I'm ashamed of letting her get to me. It was hard not to, though. She smelt like bliss, and tasted like ecstasy. One taste, and I was hooked. I couldn't get enough, I kept crawling back for more.

She had me falling all over myself. I never had it so bad. I was pathetic, but she made me smile, truly smile, and I hadn't done that since before my mother died. She was killing me and I was willing to die for her.

It hurts to be in this room alone.

The things we did, the things we said, all come flooding back. I'm such a fool. I should have listened to the one's that told me it was to good to be true, that she would end up hurting me in the end. I don't believe anything anybody says anymore. She made me that way.

Now he's touching her again.

I can't stand to see them together. His hand around her waist. Her whispered dirty secrets in his ear-it sickens me. He told me that I don't deserve her, that I couldn't please her the way he could. He's always done as he's pleased, so he took her. The one thing I held important, he ripped it right out of my hands.

Now she's Mrs. Malfoy, except with the wrong Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**

**Day: Ten**

**Prompt: Bones**

**They've finally broken her. They let her waste away till she was just skin and bones, and she finally broke. She told them all she knew. Too bad for them it was old information, they should have been smart enough to figure that out. Of course I think they were just running on adrenaline for finally breaking the youngest Weasley. **

**There were shouts, hoops and hollers. Sparks flew up in the air. They were celebrating the grand feat. And what a feat it was, for thirty days she had been there and they had not given her any food, only enough water to sustain her and still she held strong. They whipped her daily, beat her black and blue but she kept her mouth shut. **

**She was a true Gryffindor until the very end. I bowed my head in shame and walked the other way. I knew what would happen next. There was no longer a need for her. **

"**Draco." I heard my name being called from not to far off. Damn. I was hoping they would pick someone else to do the dirty work. I turned around and headed back to where the rest of them were standing. **

"**The Dark Lord has given you the privilege of finishing her off."**

**I simply nodded and went to carry out my task. When I opened the door, the sight of her made my stomach drop. She was deathly thin, her eyes sunken and hollow. Her body was so covered in bruises,the whole hue of her skin seemed to be shades of blue. Her hair was caked with so much dried blood it looked stiff and brittle, not at all the vibrant red color I remembered. It was sickening. **

**I don't know what it was about her, about this one girl that make me think twice. It's not like I liked her, not like I really knew her. I knew of her, and about her. Why Potter hadn't come and rescued her was beyond me, wasn't this suppose to be the love of his life? **

**I raise my wand, and the words are at the tip of my tongue, but I can't seem to spit them out. In all honestly it would be much like putting down a sick animal, a service to the poor thing. I try again, but I just can't do it. Bloody Hell. **

**I walk over to her and gently pick her up. She looks at me with distant eyes. "I'm going to take you home," I whisper to her "And I'm sure it will probably get us both killed in the end,but its what I need to do, I can't save myself, but I can save you and you don't deserve to die like this."**

**And with that said, I apparate us to the last known location of the order. I wish I could say I was greeted with open arms. Quite on the contrary, I was greeted by ten wands pointed right at my throat. **

"**Ginny!" The witch that could be none other than her mother shouted. She ran to me and took her out of my arms. **

"**I...I..thought she was dead." Harry spouted out. **

"**That's what you get for thinking Potter" I managed to say before I was magically gagged and tied down to a chair. **

**A/n: ugh... I don't know if I like this one or not, I have mixed feelings however it's all I got for the moment so it will have to do. Reviews are love. :) And special thanks to RoseScor90 for her wonderful betaing skills. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**

**Day: Eleven **

**Prompt: Fire**

"Rule number one, Draco, Don't send a boy to do a man's job." Lucius Malfoy told his son as he walked by with a certain red head on his arm. She looked back at him with a glint in her eye and a half smirk on her mouth.

Draco kept his emotions masked until they were out of sight, then he turned to Blaise and almost yelled. "My father! She one upped me by being my father's date! That bitch!"

Blaise let out a chuckle. "Well there's no way you can top that, you have to admit defeat."

"I most certainly will not." Defended Draco. "She's playing with fire and is fixing to get burned."

"Oh and how are you going to accomplish that, date her mum? I place ten galleons on that you will be hexed till you see stars before you can even get to her." Laughed Blaise.

"No I'm not that desperate, I'm simply going to woo her back to me." Replied Draco with his ever so typical arrogant smirk.

Blaise just shook his head. He knew that ever since Draco broke up with Ginny in a heat of the moment decision in the middle of an argument, over toothpaste for that matter, that the time they were apart would be utter hell... and he never doubted that they would quickly get back together. He needed her, she needed him, and Blaise needed them together for his sanity.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**

**Day: Twelve**

**Prompt: Groan**

I've heard Draco and Ginny's relationship described as fire and ice. I've never really thought it was adequate until now. Their _wonderful _daughter, Cadence had gotten into a horrendous fist fight with another girl and parents had to be summoned.

So now gazing upon the couple I could definitely see it. Draco was leaning against the wall closest to the door, no emotion showing on his face and so still you would have thought he was a statue. Ginny on the other hand, was yelling something fierce and waving her hands all about, her face was just about as red as her hair and she was pacing back and forth. Cadence was more like her father, but feared her mother by the look of horror on her face.

I had to try hard to keep from laughing. The picture in front of me was just to comical. When Ginny was finally done with her rant, she sank down into the chair that was positioned next to Cadence, and let out a big sigh. "Cadence, I love you but you've got to stop this. Violence isn't the answer, and you should know that by now."

"I'm sorry, mum." was Cadence's reply, with tears glistening in her Blue-Gray eyes.

Draco then smirked. He knew just as well as I, that she had melted all Ginny's anger with one tear.

The details of punishment were hashed out and the couple were heading out the door. Draco let Ginny disappear out of view before he walked over to his daughter and gave her an uncharacteristic high-five. Then he walked out of the room himself.

"I saw that." I heard Ginny say.

"I don't know how you could, seeing as there was nothing to see." replied Draco.

"You always do that, you undermine me every time." Draco let out a groan at his wife's accusations. By that time they were too far away for me to hear but I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Cadence laughed with me, then shook her head. "I'm sorry Ms. McGonagal. I sometimes loose my temper, I'll try my best not to let that happen again."

When Cadence left, I couldn't help but think that sometimes fire and ice could co-exist in reality.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**

**Day: Thirteen**

**Prompt: Sunshine**

**Draco Malfoy watched as the sunshine gleamed off her strawberry-blonde hair, how it danced around her face and made her look angelic. He thought it fitting, for she was his angel. If only she was indeed his. **

**The girl bounced over to him, holding a flower in her hand. "Will you hold this, it's for my mum." The young girl asked holding out the flower to him. **

"**Yes, I'll hold it. Are you ready to go now?" He asked her. **

"**Yes, I have my flower and I have my letter I wrote her."**

**Draco smiled at her. "Okay let's go."**

**When they arrived at the cemetery she walked straight to her the side of her Mum's grave** **and sat down in front on the tombstone. Draco stayed back far enough to where he could see her but couldn't hear what she said. He'd tried listening in a few times, but in the end it only broke his heart, so he tried to stay out of ear-shot now.**

"**Here mum, this flower is for you." The young girl said placing the flower by the tombstone. "Sorry I couldn't come last week, Father was in a snit. He doesn't understand why we need to come and talk to you." **

**The young girl then looked around to make sure Draco couldn't hear what she was about to confess. "Sometimes." She whispered. "I pretend Draco is my father, instead of Lucius. I know it's bad of me, but I think I would prefer it that way. Least Draco listens to me and does things with me. Father doesn't seem to like me. He says I remind him of you too much." **

**The young girl sat there and talked until it started to get dark. Then she stood up and said, "Well I better give Draco a chance to talk before it get's dark, but we will come back next week I promise. Oh and mum, I love you and I miss you." A single tear slid down the girl's pale face, "I miss you more sometimes than others. Like, when I see Draco cry while he's talking to your picture. I wish you were there to comfort him, like you use to me. Oh I better go he's coming this way. Bye mum, I love you." **

**The girl turned towards to Draco, "Your turn,"She said and bounced off to find something to occupy her till Draco was done. **

**Draco shook his head. "She's so much like you it hurts. I think that's why I have to be so close to her all the time. She the only thing I have left of you. I should have been the one to die, Ginny, not you. She needs you, not me. Father, doesn't give a damn about her, not really. I guess in a way that's a blessing, it gives me every excuse to be as close to her as I am." **

**Draco turned his head to check on the young girl before continuing. "I loved you, you know. I could have kept you safe. I could have been her father. I love her as my own, but she's my sister. That is the irony of the whole situation. My sister, instead of mine. Now, that's screwed up. I guess, no more screwed up then me falling in love with my father's wife." **

**Draco shook his head. "We have to go, it's almost dark, we will be back next week if not sooner, though. I love you gin, and miss you horribly. I wish you were here." **

**And with that he leaned down and placed a kiss on the tombstone. Turning around at the sound of little foot steps coming up behind him, he said, "Are you ready to go now?" **

**The girl ran over to the tombstone and placed a kiss just beside Draco's and said, "Bye mum.I love you we're leaving now." She then ran back and placed her hand in his outstretched one. "Now I am." **

**A/n: Well that went in a different direction than I was expecting. Hope you liked it though. Remember reviews are love, and I need all the love I can get. ;) Thanks to RoseScor90 for betaing this for me. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**

**Day: Fourteen**

**Prompt: Raving**

**Draco Malfoy had come to the conclusion that his wife was a raving lunatic. As simple as that, she had absolutely lost her mind. He had walked into the bedroom, just like he did every night to go to bed, and there he found her screaming, crying, and waving her hands in the air like...well a raving lunatic. Surely, she couldn't think that was attractive, and it was not a mating ritual, that he was aware of anyway, so that just sealed his suspicion His wife was as loony as her friend Lovegood. **

"**What in the name of...," He started to say but was quickly stopped by his wife's lips on his. She practically knocked him down with the force she crashed into him with. **

"**What do you think your...," he managed to get out but she was quieted once again by her screaming and crying. **

"**If you would stop screaming for a moment and tell...," He couldn't get the rest of the words out this time because his wife's arms were wrapped so tightly around his neck, she was cutting off his air supply. **

"**Ginny, I can't...Ginny your..." She then noticed she was holding too tight and let go. **

"**Oh sorry." She laughed. **

**Draco now had his hands on his knees and was gasping for breath. "Dear Merlin woman are you _trying _to kill me?" He had then somewhat caught his breath back and stood up to his full height and finally got to ask her the question that had tried to in the beginning, "What are you screaming about?"**

"**I'm pregnant." She replied simply. **

**It took about a minute for what she had said to sink in before Draco Malfoy was screaming, and waving his hands about like a raving lunatic just like his wife had been moments before, except without the crying of course, because Malfoys don't cry. **

**It took them four years, but finally they were pregnant. **

**A/n: Hmm... not quite sure about this one, but it will have to do. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**

**Day: Fifteen**

**Prompt: Brightness**

**She used to have such brightness in her eye, a joy in her smile, and everything would shine wherever she went. But, someone has stolen her innocence, and it's a memory she can't get out of her head. **

**He would watch her command a room without even knowing it. She was like the sun, and her gravitational pull would suck everyone right in. **

**She cries when she thinks no one can hear. She wants someone to put the light back in her eye, the joy back in her life. She just needs a little help from someone to wash away the pain she's felt. She wants to feel the healing hands of someone who understands. **

**He would watch as he belittled her until she was nothing. She would just bow her head in submission and let the cruel words whittle away at her pride. **

**She's looking through the unfamiliar faces and the unfamiliar places, but she knows there is no hope for her, she will go on like this forever. She wishes someone would come and whisk her away for she knows what's about to happen when everyone leaves. **

**He watches as the last guests leave. From where he's standing atop the stairs he can see the whole ballroom, he knows whats going to happen next. He's watching, waiting. He sees movement in the corner of the room. It's him and he's dragging her across the floor by her hair. **

**She cries out, trying to fight him off, but he's too strong. What did she do this time, she wonders. She closes her eyes wishing it will just be over soon. **

**He's down the steps in a blink of an eye. He's not going to stand by and watch this time. He's caught up with them in a matter of moments. "Father," He yells out. The man stops and turns around, her hair still clutched in his hand. "Don't" **

**She can hear him call out for the man to stop. She knows this will only end badly. With her hair in the man's fist she's helpless, though. Or is she?**

**Before the man can react he's withdrawn his wand and without any hesitations says "Avada Kedavra." The man then falls to the ground dead. **

**She can feel his hand slip out of her hair as he falls to the ground. She's so shocked she can't move. "You killed your own father." she sobs **

"**I did it for you." came his reply. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days **

**Day: Sixteen **

**Prompt: Water**

**Ginny watched from the window as the rain came down and washed the world clean. Tracing her finger down the trail the raindrop left on the outside of the glass, she wished to be clean. Placing her head against the cool glass she let out a deep sigh. She knew that no amount of water could make her clean again. She had made too many mistakes, and she would have to live with the regret. **

**A single tear slid down her cheek as the memories flooded her mind. He wouldn't be able to trust her now. Never again. She had walked to close too the fire, it had taken a while but she finally been burnt. No apology will be good enough. She was weak and she'd succumbed to the devil, now her life was in turmoil. It pained her to watch the rain wash away the earth's pollution and make it clean again, when all she wanted was to be cleansed of the evil that had touched her and made her unclean. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**

**Day: Seventeen**

**Prompt: Maniac**

Anywhere Draco and Ginny went, there were always at least a dozen cameras ready to take their picture. Draco was used to it, Ginny was not. So more often than not they would snap very unflattering photo's of her.

For instance, one day while she was walking to her brothers' joke shop a group of photographers completely blocked her way. Well, this did not make Ginny happy at all, and when no matter how loud she screamed at them or what hideous things she said to try to make them go away, they stayed snapping picture after picture of her. This made her temper snap.

The next morning she was first page news. There were several unflattering photos of her grabbing the man's camera, then ones of her throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. They named her a maniac, a loose canon and a psychopath.

That was not nearly as bad as the day she had physically assaulted the photographer who had accidentally tripped her while she was walking to work. Charges were pressed and Draco had to go and bail his lovely fiance out of jail.

The next morning there were several unflattering photographs of her wailing on the man, and a few of her actually being booked and then sitting in jail. They had also scattered a few of Draco coming to her rescue in there. She was named demented, batty and mad. He was named a hero, a savior and a saint.

Draco and his best friend Blaise Zabini always met at lunch time to discuss the previous day and somehow the subject would always end up on the latest news.

"I can't believe they called you a saint in the latest one" said a shocked Blaise. "Wasn't it just a few years ago that you were the one being a called a maniac."

"Oh how times change," Laughed Draco, "Now I'm marrying a maniac."

Much to their surprise, a very frazzled Ginny chose then to walk through the door. Draco's expression went from laughing to terror in about point two seconds. He tried to hurriedly hide the paper, but was too slow. She had already seen them and the stack of papers on their table. As she stormed over to where they were, Blaise started shouting,"It was his idea, all his. I had nothing to do with it, I promise. Please kill him and not me. Please, I beg you! Luna and the baby need me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days **

**Day:Eighteen**

**Prompt: Blissful**

Ginny let out a blissful sigh at the sight of the array of sweets on the table before her. Draco had surprised her and taken her to a new sweet shop in London. He of course let her pick whatever she wanted. She had what seemed like a little bit of everything on her tray. There were lollies and chocolates of several sorts, liquorice and jelly beans, sours and cakes.

"Thank you for bringing me here,"She told him with glee written all over her face.

"Your welcome. I thought you would like it."

The chocolate she was eating was slightly melting and dripping down her arm. She was so lost in licking the drips off her arm, that she didn't even notice Draco's eyes darken.

"I do." she mumbled

She then placed her fingers one at a time and sucked the remaining of chocolate off. Once again she was so lost in her task that she didn't notice Draco swallow hard.

She smiled happily when her task was done. She then started on the giant lolly that she had had her eye on.

"I like not having to share with the children." Ginny admitted, "They always eat my favorites."

"And you say I'm selfish," Laughed Draco.

Ginny had put down the lolly and started on the cake. "It's not that I'm selfish, I share with them. It's just nice to be able to finally enjoy some of my favorite sweets without any fingers already being in them."

Draco just stared at his wife, who amazed him. They had been together for ten years and she still did things that amazed him, for instance, how she could eat all those sweets without getting sick. His stomach churned just thinking about it.

"I think we should stay for the night," He said thinking aloud.

"Why?" She asked.

He chucked mainly to himself, "I have my reasons." He wasn't about to tell her he just wanted to get her alone and naked. That wouldn't be very 'romantic' as she says. He just think its blunt and to the point.

**Oh, geez. I don't even know about this one. It's all over the place. I had a general idea, I just don't think I executed very well. Leave a review anyways please and let me know what you would change. ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**

**Day: Nineteen**

**Prompt: Flower Garden **

"Draco!" Came a screech from behind him. He took a deep breath before turning his head. He knew he was about to get it. "Yes, love?"

"What are you doing? Why are you just sitting there letting her pull all those out?"

Draco, who was lying on his side in the cool grass beside his wife's prized flower garden, got up and went to the toddler who was causing the destruction that made his wife screech, and scooped her up. "Your mum's not very happy with your activity so we better move on to something else," he whispered in the girls ear.

He then walked with the small girl still in his arms past the doorway where his wife was standing. "Don't just waltz in here and think everything is going to be okay, Draco Malfoy. You let her destroy the whole damn garden!"

"And you say that it would be me that would corrupt our child's vocabulary. Language, Ginevra."

She narrowed her eyes so much that they were barely visible. "Give her to me."

He placed a kiss atop the child's head and then handed her to Ginny's outstretched ones.

"Now go," she said pointing towards the flower garden, "And fix what you allowed her to destroy."

"But love that's why we employ gardeners. So we don't have to do any manual labor."

With one look at his wife's face he knew this excuse was not going to work. "Okay, fine. I'm going," he said and walked right back out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**

**Day:Twenty**

**Prompt: Truthfully**

"Truthfully," she said to the man asking her the questions. "I don't think I can live without him"

"That's why we're here, Ginevra. We're here to get you help out of all your addictions, even the ones to people."

She just grinned, "I don't want help, don't you see? I don't _need_ your help. All I need from you is a signature on this piece of paper saying that I was here, and then I'll be gone. I don't _need_ you, I only _need_ him."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, Ginevra. You'll be here until your better."

She then got out of her chair, reaching back and grabbing it with one hand and sent it flying at him. It barely missed him, hitting the wall just to his left.

"You don't think that deserves attention?"The man asked her.

"No, I'm fine. You just made me mad is all."

"You have a problem controlling your temper, you're volatile, you're shaking uncontrollably, your starting to scratch your arms, you don't think your addicted to anything?"

"No," was her reply.

"What do you take on a daily basis, Ginevra?"

"Addaral, Dymeral, coke, heroin, whatever I can get my hands on."

"Do you have an addiction to alcohol?"He asked.

"Probably." she replied.

"Ginevra, you have serious problems and you can't start getting better until you realize that you have a problem."

Just then the door opened to reveal a tall well dressed man with white-blonde hair and Gray eyes. "Come on, your leaving."

Her face automatically lit up at seeing him and she was beside him in a matter of seconds.

"You can't take her out of here."

"I'm Draco Malfoy and I can do whatever the fuck I want."

And with a 'pop' they were gone. And the man never saw or heard from Ginevra again.

**A/N: Well that was interesting. Don't know where that came from, it just kinda appeared...strange...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**

**Day: Twenty-One**

**I also used the prompts, Kiss and Tell and A year without rain, for the September 15th prompt of the day over at Hogwarts online. **

**Prompt: Continuously **

If being raised with six brothers has taught me anything it's not to kiss and tell. If I kissed a boy, I definitely couldn't tell anybody that would even think about telling one of them. My journal was continually being broken into, so I couldn't confide anything in that worthless thing.

My mum wasn't good at advising me about things like that. Plus, one of my brothers was usually somewhere close by and would end up over-hearing and it would all end in a disaster. I would prefer to just skip that awkwardness altogether. Hermione was useless, she'd tell Ron everything. Blabbermouth.

Luna Lovegood, Loony Lovegood as most called her, was really the only person on this earth I could confide in. If she did go blabbing her mouth, no one would really believe her anyways. No one ever believes what she says. I do, though. She's a really good friend, and an excellent listener. A little eccentric at times, but oh well, who isn't?

So when in my sixth year I kissed a boy that I really didn't want anyone to find out about, but I just had to tell someone how amazing it was, she was the one I told.

"Luna, It was like I was the earth after a year with out rain, then a storm came and quenched my thirst. It was amazing, it was spectacular. I've never felt anything like it!" I gushed to her.

"Who was it?" she asked me curiously. I knew I shouldn't tell her. I just couldn't help myself, I just needed to tell _someone_. But I shouldn't.

"I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. You'll be disappointed in me."

"Kiss and tell."

"Okay, okay. It was Draco Malfoy."

"What? How did he convince you to kiss him?" She asked, shocked at what I had just told her.

"Honestly, it didn't take much convincing. He was just to good to refuse, and I wasn't disappointed."

"Was it a one time thing or do your think you'll do it again?"she asked.

"I honestly don't know. I don't think I would be upset if it happened again. I think I would be more disappointed if it didn't happen again." I answered her as honestly as I could. I didn't know what was going to become of us, but I sure wanted to find out.

**A/N: Thanks goes to the lovely Jay for inspiring me to write this. And just think she did it all, with a simple review. So who knows if you review maybe you will inspire me too. ;)**

**Thanks also goes out to RosScor90 for betaing this. She's my knight in shining armour. ;)**


End file.
